


Brotherhood gone bonkers 4

by Aqua111



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: The Brotherhood is cleaning Haven, Thunderhawk and Sojourner are sent shopping for groceriers, Athair sets the hangar on fire and a fridge gets stolen.





	Brotherhood gone bonkers 4

Snow fell gently and covered the world with a soft white blanket. It was the time of peacefulness - or boredom, depending on the point of view.

The Guardians - minus Athair - slouched on the seats in the conference room. At such outdoor temperatures even the most evil individuals rather decided to stay inside and all the members of the Brotherhood could do at the moment was watching over falling snow.

"We should really use our spare time to do something productive in Haven again", Sabre said after a while, "Aside of the stuff that normally belongs to our duties I mean. How long has it been since our base got the last full cleaning?"

"Must have been at the time when Athair returned and wrecked havoc in Haven", Spectre answered.

"That was over a year ago. Some of us at least keep their rooms clean but we barely care what the rest looks like."

"We are bachelors, Sabre", Sojourner said and yawned. "That means that we are allowed to let our dirty dishes rot away in the sink and let the dustbunnies breed. Who would we want to impress with a tidy Haven anyways?"

"Just because we are allowed to doesn't mean we HAVE to", Spectre frowned. "Besides we would feel more comfortable in a cleaned Haven."

"No wonder my son is on permanent search for females but never gets one", Thunderhawk grumbled, "The ladies simply don't want to have someone who decided to live like a hobo."

"I'm NOT living like a hobo", Sojourner defended himself, "The stuff in my room is clearly sorted so don't even try to blame it on me if the rest of Haven is a complete mess."

"I rather think his room is the bigger problem", now Locke threw in as well. "How many women would want to stay in the porn chamber of doom if they don't get paid for it?"

"Will you kindly stop arguing?" Spectre loudly said. "Sabre's idea was a good one. Before we are sitting around all day long and don't know what to do we should rather go on a cleaning spree. Does anyone know where Athair is? He might not be a big help but I rather want to see him as a not so helpful member of a cleaning team who is supervised by at least one of the team members than let him roam around Have freely while we all are busy and not paying attention on what he's doing."

"Last time I saw him he was playing in the hangar", Sabre said.

"Alright, then I would say we split up into three teams at first. Locke and Sojourner, you clean up the lab. Thunderhawk and me will take care of the library. Sabre, I don't think the hangar needs too much cleaning but try to convince Athair of how much fun it is."

"Why do I have to work together with Sojourner?" Locke complained. "The last time he was near my lab he burned it half and covered the other half in tomato juice."

"I told you I didn't do it", Sojourner whined, "It was Athair's fault. I only was an innocent bystander."

"Stop it, you two", Spectre said, "If I let Sojourner team up with Thunderhawk it would end up in a catfight, with Athair it would be a catastrophe and with me it would end in a blood bath. Sabre would be the one with the strongest nerves but I already need him to keep Athair under control. So I'm sorry, Locke, but you have to deal with him for now."

"Well, thanks that you have such a high opinion of me, grandfather", Sojourner grumbled but then still followed Locke when the younger Guardian was about to leave the room.

When Sabre entered the hangar he found Athair on top of one of their jets. It looked as if he was raking the plane.

Sabre watched him in bewilderment for a while before he asked, "Uhm, what on Mobius are you doing?"

"Someone left one of the gates a little bit opened during autumn", was the answer. "Now all of the leaves came in. We really should use these jets more often because then we would have discovered it earlier."

"But I have been in the hangar just a few minutes ago. I didn't notice any leaves on top of the planes."

The older Guardian scratched the back of his head and reluctantly answered, "Uh, well, before there were just some on the floor - piles someone who obviously cared about the look of the hangar and the machines in there has made - I think it had been Locke - but I wanted to make it look even tidier by making just one pile out of them. I used the leaf blower, first the leaves were all stuck on the ceiling and then they rained down on the jets."

Sabre facepalmed. Maybe it was better to lock Athair in the hangar than to let him help cleaning or else Haven would end up looking like a battlefield.

"Actually I don't really need help", Locke said, "I know how to categorize the stuff in the lab. But since Spectre wants us to stay together for now just find yourself some cables to untangle or collect the loose screws and put them together on one place - anything where you don't need to sort things and could destroy my own order. And be careful where you step."

"Yeah, yeah", Sojourner muttered. He wanted to give Locke his own piece of mind but he still clearly remembered his great-grandson's reaction after the tomatoes exploded over the shelves. It was better not to disgruntle Locke as long as they were still in his territory.

The younger Guardian climbed up the shelves.

"Here, can you hold that for a second?" he called and then tossed Sojourner some small device.

The green vested male turned it over and looked at it for a few seconds - that thing looked like a modem but in Locke's case one could never be sure if it didn't blow up any second. So far it had remained harmless however so Sojourner just shrugged and put the thing on the floor. He then got his own ladder and climbed up the shelves as well to find something that could keep him busy. Collecting screws didn't sound like such a bad idea.

He already had collected quite a few and just wanted to switch his ladder to another part of the shelf when he noticed another screw between the wall and something that looked like a washing machine. What on Mobius was a washing machine doing up the shelves. Knowing it had been redesigned by Locke it was probably capable of flying to the moon.

Sojourner tried to get the screw without touching the washing machine but it was stuck and didn't move a millimetre. Carefully he tugged on the machine but since he also couldn't get it away from its position at first he grabbed it with both hands and jerked with all his strength and this time it slipped away from the wall - and out of the shelf. Sojourner couldn't hold its weight and only watch in horror how the machine fell and hit the floor. Locke spun around when he heard the noise but then sighed in relief.

"Oh, that... Don't mind it, that thing can take a lot. Just leave it where it is."

Sojourner still climbed down to check it. He believed he had heard a little crack and now prayed to Aurora that it only had been the floor.

"Locke?" he said after examining it, fear in his voice. "I think your modem won't work anymore."

"Why?"

"Because a washing machine landed on it."

The young Guardian slowly turned around and stared at both, Sojourner and the machine in shock but then his eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth.

"Get out of this lab as long as you still can", he silently said, "or else you will be carried out - on a bier."

Sojourner didn't need to be told twice. Within the blink of an eye he turned tail and dashed out of the room.

When Sojourner entered the hangar - it was the furthest room from the lab - he saw that the roof of one of the jets was burning. The Guardian gawked for a while before he noticed the two others who were hectically running around.

"No, father, I said water! Don't pour paint on it!" Sabre shouted when he came back with the fire extinguisher. "AND DON'T EVEN DARE TO TOUCH THE KEROSENE!"

Without Athair's help the fire was put out within a few short minutes.

"At least the leaves are now gone", Athair tried to cheer his still mad son up. "And if you don't like the look of a charred plane we still can paint the black parts over."

"With the greyish-brown liquid you have created by pouring all the different paint colours together into one large bucket because you thought the small buckets took away too much space?" Sabre sounded as if he tried his best to keep his temper under control. "No, thanks. I don't want to travel with a jet that looks as if someone with diarrhoea has used it as toilet. Can't you please leave this hangar and destroy something else while I clean up in here?"

"No, because I have made this mess and now I also want to help you clean it up", Athair said with a smile and happily bounced away.

Sabre threw his hands up in horror. "Will I never get rid of this lunatic?"

"I think that problem can be easily solved", now Sojourner said. He walked to the door and opened it. "Hey, Athair, look!"

"Yay, snow!" Athair let out a happy cry and dashed outside.

Sojourner threw the door shut behind him and walked to Sabre who was still shivering with suppressed anger.

"Why has he set the jets on fire anyways?"

"Because he wanted to show me a fast way to get rid of the leaves."

"The leaves... On the jets... I better don't ask... But before we clean this mess up we should better go to the kitchen and get you a cup of tea. Or some hot chocolate. Or whatever we can still find in the fridge that will help you to calm down. It's frightening to see you that angry."

All the library needed was a bit of dusting and vacuum cleaning and so Thunderhawk and Spectre were done in there after a few minutes and went over to the kitchen. With two fingers the lavender male picked up a dirty plate and held it far away from him as if he was afraid it could bite him.

"Ew, we should do the dishes more often. There's already mould growing on that."

"I'm rather worried about our food", Spectre said while he tried to scratch a deep frozen prawn off the back of the fridge. "The several packs of milk seem to be the only fresh stuff in here because they are regularly needed for the coffee machine. But the rest of the few things in there... Let's just say if I knock on this can of spam I'm sure the meat would tell me to come in. When was the last time we have eaten something?"

"I'm not sure about the others but I found a deep frozen pizza."

"No, I mean real food. Something with ingredients that needs to be prepared and not simply put into the oven or the microwave."

"I'm not sure but I think that was when Dimitri tried to make pancakes for us."

"Which also had been about a year ago. We really should buy some food in the nearest future."

That moment Sojourner and Sabre entered the kitchen.

"Finished with cleaning already?" Thunderhawk asked, made sure that Spectre wasn't looking and then quickly threw the mouldy plate into the trash can. "And where have you let Locke and Athair?"

"Locke is still cleaning up his lab and I wouldn't go anywhere near him if I want to see another day", Sojourner explained and started searching through the cupboards. "And Athair is playing in the snow I guess. We are only here for a cup of tea and then we will either finish cleaning the hangar or help you in the kitchen if you need it."

"Then good luck with the tea", Spectre said. "And if you find some rather try to sell it than to use it because tea from Haven is so rare it would be worth more than platinum."

He now had given up working on the shrimp and looked at other deep fried or rotten stuff and the metal bars that were covered with something brown - he hoped that it was just rust - and wondered if it wasn't better to throw away the whole fridge and get a new one instead of trying to clean it.

Frustrated Sojourner stopped searching. In a house of pure coffee drinkers no one cared if there was tea or not.

"The next time someone is in the city he should buy some tea."

"And some food unless we want to starve", Spectre said.

"And new dishes", Thunderhawk added.

"And a fridge", Spectre said, "I think whoever wants to go to the city should still do it today."

"We also could need new paint and kerosene", Sabre said bleakly.

"I can go shopping", Sojourner quickly replied in the hope he could escape the cleaning frenzy.

"But you will need someone with you", Spectre noted. "I don't think you can carry all that stuff out of the mall on your own. Maybe Athair..."

"Only if we want to burn Echidnaopolis down", Sabre said.

"Oh no", Thunderhawk groaned, "not these two. I don't think we have the money to rebuild a whole city. Rather let me go and have an eye on Sojourner."

"Well thanks for trusting me that much, father", Sojourner huffed.

"And send Athair in", Spectre called when the two were about to leave the room. "He shall clean his own room. The last time I tried to get in there I was buried by a flood of stuff. I don't think anyone cares if he starts the destruction within his own four walls."

Thunderhawk quickly shoved the deep frozen Athair back into the hangar then he and Sojourner boarded one of the jets - one that didn't look half burned - and left for the city. The shopping mall outside of Echidnaopolis was their destination because in there they could find everything they needed without having to run through the whole city searching for it.

While they were standing in the atrium and Thunderhawk was studying the position plan where they could find what shops Sojourner looked up at the different floors and shops, mouth open in amazement.

"Whoa, this building is huge. I bet they have every single shop imaginable." A grin wandered on his face. "Heh, I would really want to see..."

"No you won't visit that shop", Thunderhawk who knew what that look on his son's face meant sharply said. "We are here to get supply for Haven and not for your amusement. And now come." He turned around and headed for the escalator when he noticed Sojourner didn't follow. "What are you waiting for?" he asked and turned his head. Several people were passing by but his son could nowhere be seen. The lavender Guardian let out a cry of rage. "Where in Aurora's name has he got to? Can't I take that boy anywhere without having to watch over him like over a toddler?"

He stomped off to search for him. The mall might have been large but a Guardian still would have stand out like a lighthouse in the middle of a desert. It was very likely that a lot of people had seen him.

One hour later and still no sign of Sojourner. This time the younger Guardian had made sure that no one followed him. Exasperatedly Thunderhawk walked over the winter market that was located in the middle of the atrium and leaned against one of the booths that sold food and drinks.

"Someone doesn't seem to be in the happiest mood. Maybe a cup of orange punch will cheer you up?" the stall-keeper said.

Thunderhawk turned around and confusedly blinked at the guy behind the counter for a few seconds before he asked, "Hey, aren't you the barkeeper whose bar I once nearly drank empty? You should have stopped me."

"No, I think you mean my half-brother Idon Care. My name is Walt Ever and I'm selling clothes delivering pizza and in my spare time I'm driving subway trains. Aren't you a Guardian? There once had been a Guardian who ordered his pizza with naked ladies on it. What a weirdo... And don't wonder if I get teleported away once in a while. I'm just a plot point so that means I have to be everywhere an unnamed Echidna side character is needed. Wouldn't surprise me if I or my brother even ended up as a punk one day. So, do you want to have an orange punch?"

Thunderhawk who had stared at him with lightly opened mouth now vigorously shook his head and answered, "Uhm, yes, but this time make sure I don't empty your stock."

"Oh, don't worry. I have enough supply to get a whole army drunk."

Sojourner left the bookshop he had spent the whole time in. He might know half of "Pride and prejudice" now - the book he thought best to hide behind - but at least he could be sure that Thunderhawk had lost his trace. The nearby video rental store looked interesting enough. For sure they had an adult section as well.

That the 18+ section was protected by a security guy was something new and even stranger it was that he stopped Sojourner.

"Hey, can't you see that I'm over 18 years old?", the Guardian complained then he added, "Wait a minute, aren't you the pizza guy I once annoyed with one of my orders?"

"No, you must mistake me for my brother Walt", Idon Care replied. "And I can't simply let you pass because you look older. You could also be a 16 year old who knows how to make himself look older with make-up. First you have to answer three questions. Answer them right and you are allowed to pass but if you answer them wrong you will have to meet your fate."

"And what is my fate then?"

"You won't be able to browse through the 18+ videos", was the simple answer.

"Oh... I thought of something more dramatically the way you said that."

"I'm just a security member of a mall. What have you awaited? That I open the cracks of doom in the middle of the shop?"

Sojourner sighed. "Okay, okay, just start with the questions and let me enter."

"Alright, let's start. What is your quest?"

"I thought it was obvious that I wanted to get some videos."

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Green." If the last question also was that easy Sojourner awaited to see a lot of 16 year olds with theatre make-up in that section.

"What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"What the..." But then Sojourner thought about it for a few seoncds. "Wait, do you mean the ones from Angel Island or Mercia?"

Idon cursed. "Damn, I don't even know what's the difference between them. Alright you can go in." He turned around and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sojourner called after him.

"Shift change. I don't think that a security guy who doesn't even know the answers to his own questions can be allowed in front of the 18+ section any longer."

The Guardian unbelievingly shook his head before he continued his shopping tour. Good to know that his family members weren't the only nutters.

Spectre only threw a short gaze into Athair's room when he passed it by but a few steps later he stopped short, and ran back to take a closer look. No, he had seen it right - the younger Guardian was really mowing his carpet with a lawn mower.

The dark furred male blinked dumbfounded for several more seconds before he finally brought out, "What on Mobius are you doing?"

"The shorter it is the less dust it can catch", Athair answered proud of his great idea. "And that way I can also get rid of the annoying paper clips."

Spectre facepalmed. "Uhh, do whatever you want but please do it in your room only."

"Are you sure it is okay that we go in here? It's Sojourners room after all and I don't think he will be too pleased if he finds out someone entered it without his permission", Locke asked sheepishly. He wasn't too happy about the idea to enter the porn chamber of doom.

"Come on, all we do in here is a bit of dust cleaning. We don't re-organize the whole room or take something with us", Sabre said. "Besides if you want to tell me that you are afraid of a few naked women you really should yourself get checked."

"I'm not afraid of a few", the younger Guardian protested, "I just don't want to walk through a whole nudist camp of females."

And how much could they do in his room anyways? Not much else than cleaning the floor since his collection surely wouldn't gather dust knowing how often each item was touched and moved around.

"Hey, look at that", Sabre said with a grin and dragged a pair of pink panties forth from under the bed. "I didn't know Sojourner is wearing pink in his spare time. Or has he actually once managed to get a real female into his bed and we didn't even notice it? A really abstracted or drunken one or else she wouldn't have forgotten her underwear. Or would have entered the room in first place."

"I really hope this belongs to Sojourner", Locke noted and pointed at the big Hello Kitty print on the panties, "or else our Casanova will be in big trouble with youth protection law."

Sabre climbed on the bed and took a look at the shelf above it. "And now I can also imagine Sojourner wearing pink stuff in his spare time. I didn't know he owns so many DVDs of the movies with P."

"What, you didn't know that he owns a lot of porn?"

"No, not porn movies - Powerpuff Girls."

Now Locke jumped on the bed as well. That was something he wanted to see with his own eyes. And really, he had a whole collection of the girly kids' series. Oh what a shame that they now couldn't razz him about it or else they also would have had to confess that they had been in his room.

"What on Mobius is wrong with that guy?" the shopkeeper asked.

Remington looked in the same direction and saw Thunderhawk, nose pressed flat on the shop window. He drooled on the glass and when he saw Remington he tried to wave.

The constable turned around again and felt ashamed when he explained, "That is ... just one of the Guardians. That's just perfectly normal. Please ignore it."

There should be a law that forbid crazy Guardians to appear on public places.

Remington quickly paid and ran outside. Whatever Thunderhawk had eaten, drunken or even smoked yet again he had to prevent the Guardian from doing more embarrassing things. The lavender furred male had disappeared already but he surely couldn't be far. He hadn't looked as if he could run too fast.

Only a few seconds later a refrigerator was flying through the gates of an electronics shop and crashed on the floor. Thunderhawk dashed out as well, jumped on top of the fridge and snarled at the people who were coming closer.

"That's mine! I haven't set the alarm off so I haven't stolen it. Leave me and my baby alone!"

Remington squeezed through between the people and stood protectively in front of the Guardian and his fridge.

"Everything is alright", he loudly said. "I'm from the EST and I will take care of this guy."

"I think you will have to catch him first", someone said, "He just jumped off and ran away."

The constable cursed and spun around but one of the shopkeepers called him back.

"Hey, and what's with the fridge now?"

"Is it damaged?"

"No, it's still working fine."

"Then shove it back into the shop."

Remington just wanted to leave when he was called back another time. His face was twitching when he turned around again.

"What now?"

"But the Guardian showed us a shopping list and it clearly said that he needed a refrigerator."

"Great, then I'll pay it for now." He dragged out some bank notes and pressed them into the shopkeeper's hands. "Here, the rest is for you. Can I finally go now?"

But he hadn't come further than a few steps when the shopkeeper called again, "You have forgotten the fridge! We can't let it stand around on the corridor the whole time."

"Then wrap a leash around it and I'll drag it behind me, for crying out loud!"

Some minutes later a very peeved Remington stomped through the corridors. The fridge on the leash he pulled behind him made ruts on the mall floor.

"Have you seen a lavender furred Guardian?" he asked some random shopper. "He probably was doing something stupid."

"I just saw someone who tried to swim in the floor."

"Yes, that's definitely him."

"Constable Remington, is something wrong?"

Sojourner had just left a shop. He carried some bags with the logos of grocery stores and a few innocent looking brown bags that immediately told everyone, "I was in an erotic shop."

"No, everything is great", Remington huffed. "I'm just looking for the alcoholic in your family for he is wrecking havoc in the mall."

"Can't I ever go shopping without getting into a catastrophe?" Sojourner muttered. "Alright, I will search for him."

It was hard to believe that Locke nearly lived in the surveillance room the way it looked. Or maybe that was the reason. Dust, forgotten plates that once had food on them, old coffee cups. But at least the computer terminals looked as if they were taken good care of.

'Good to know that he still remembers to change clothes from time to time', Spectre thought when he pulled a dirty sock forth from under an old plate, 'but does he have to do that in the surveillance room?' His great-grandson definitely spent too much time in front of these screens. And what was a cactus doing here? That rather belonged into one of their sleeping rooms than into the surveillance room. He tossed it on a pile of clothes.

Athair happily bounced in. "Hey, do you need my help here? I'm finished cleaning my room and I'm bored."

"No, thanks, it's not that much work after all", Spectre answered. He wanted everything in this room to be still in one piece when the cleaning was finished. "But why don't you ask Sabre or Locke."

"I already have asked them but they didn't want me to help them", Athair pouted. "No one ever wants me to help." He gave the cactus that had rolled in front of his feet a kick.

Spectre screamed in pain.

"Get that damn thing off me!"

Athair quickly rushed to him and ripped the cactus off Spectre's rear end but some spikes still remained.

"Wait, I'll get the forceps. You'll be free of them in no time."

"Don't even dare to remove them. Get Locke or Sabre to do it."

Spectre was lying on his stomach on the table in the surveillance room while Locke tried to get the spikes off his butt. Probably the younger Guardian shouldn't have taken his pincers but that was the first he had found.

"Oh I'm going to kill that Athair", Spectre brought out and bit his fist.

"Don't be that harsh", Locke tried to calm him, "It was just an accident. Only three more spikes and it will be over. Then you'll probably think differently. So, we're through. Now remain lying on the table for a little longer until the pain is gone."

He passed by Athair when he walked out of the room again. "And you better pay attention where you throw your potted plants, grandfather. Spectre looked as if he would go for a kill if that happens another time."

Athair gave the cactus an angry glare. "This is all your fault", he muttered. "Now get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

He tossed the plant over his shoulder. A scream made him wince. It probably was better to move out of Haven for a while and he should better do it fast.

"And people ask me why I'm behaving like a nutter. How could I be any different with a father like Spectre?" Thunderhawk slurred. The past few minutes he had spent sitting beside a completely confused punk and telling his life story. "Someone who decorates trees with toilet paper or teaches the Legion how to dance Gangnam style when he's on a trip really is to blame for his son's behaviour."

"Wow, that sounds really wicked, man", the punk said and tried to picture this family. In his mind he saw an old Echidna who did drugs regularly and then wrecked havoc in the city. It was hard to imagine such an old punk - even for someone who was a punk himself.

"And my son isn't that much better", Thunderhawk continued. "A textbook example of a ladykiller. And I'm stuck in the middle of all this crap."

"If your family really is that bad then why are you still living with them? I have left my oldies years ago."

"You won't understand, boy, unless you are a Guardian. I have assumed the mantle of being a Guardian once and I will stay it for my lifetime. The only one who ever ran away from his duties was Athair and even he came back - although he obviously only did it because he wanted to annoy us. No, there's no way to escape."

The punk stared at him in bewilderment. He didn't know too much about Guardians, only that they were the protectors of this island but within the last few minutes he found out that one of them was an alcoholic who only wanted to run away but couldn't, one ran away and returned to haunt his family, one was a ladykiller and one was doing drugs. No wonder everything was going down the tubes if even their protectors had already gone bonkers.

Then when he looked up again he saw Remington coming closer.

"Damn, a copper, I have to bunk", he said but when he wanted to stand up Thunderhawk grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down to the floor again.

"Don't worry, I know that guy quite well. And also the one who's with him. Hey, Rem, Sojo!" He hectically waved and grinned like an idiot.

Now the punk noticed that the cop dragged a fridge on a leash behind him. Obviously all people who knew the Guardians for a while would go insane sooner or later. The other Echidna was a Guardian as well. The innocent looking bags he carried were clearly telling he just came from a sex shop so it was probably the ladykiller.

Remington sighed in relief. "Thank goodness he hasn't done any damage yet." He gave the completely confused punk hundred Mobiums and said, "Here, take this, kind sir, and thanks a million for watching over him. And now come, Thunderhawk, we still have some things to buy. Does anyone know if we can buy kerosene here?"

The punk watched how the three Echidnas and their fridge disappeared in the crowd and came to the conclusion that this group definitely had been the strangest he had ever met.

While Sojourner and Remington continued shopping Thunderhawk remained in the jet and took a nap on the fridge. He didn't wake up until they landed in Haven again. Thank goodness that he only felt a bit drowsy but the massive headache from last time stayed away. And most important of all - he could think clearly again.

"Not a single word to Spectre or anyone else, I'm begging you", he said when he helped to carry the bags out of the hangar.

"As long as you don't tell that I ran off to stock up my collection", Sojourner replied.

Remington said nothing. He was still mad at Thunderhawk.

"What's going on here?" Thunderhawk asked when they entered the surveillance room and saw Spectre lying on the table while Locke put the forceps away and cleaned the spikes off the table. "We are working hard and you are taking a nap on the table." He grinned mockingly and ignored the glare Remington shot him.

"No, I'm only giving my butt a rest", the dark Guardian growled. "That's something you would do as well if you had a couple of spikes just removed from it."

"My, my, there's no need to get all butthurt just because you sat on a porcupine", Thunderhawk said and laughed.

"Put a cork in it, son. At least Haven is clean in shining again. And what have you done the whole time? I hope you did something else but amusing yourselves and I also hope that Remington is only here because he helped carrying home the mass of groceries and not because he had to take you home after you had been in the middle of trouble again."

The lavender Guardian just opened his mouth to answer but Remington quickly said, "Well, Sojourner and I had been shopping while Thunderhawk got roaring drunk and messed up the mall."

"He did what?" Spectre snarled.

Thunderhawk opened and closed his mouth like a carp.

"W-what the heck... Hey, I have asked you not to tell him. No, I have begged you. What are you doing?"

But unapologetically the constable went on, "You should have seen the destructions he has done. I'm glad we were able to stop him or else he would have razed the mall to the ground."

The dark Guardian now stared at his son. His eyes narrowed.

"Just wait until I can get off this table", he growled.

"But ... but ... I have no idea what he is even talking about. I only threw a fridge and that's all. Sojourner, tell Spectre how it actually had been."

"I can only say that my father is a binge drinker", Sojourner mumbled.

"Well, thanks for taking a stand for me, son", the lavender Guardian grumbled.

"Looks like my help is no longer needed", Remington shrugged and grinned. "I leave you alone now so you can carry out your little family dispute on your own."

He quickly walked out of the room.

"Come back here", Thunderhawk called and ran after him. "You have brought me into this; you also have to help me out of this."

"The hell I will do. It's your own fault you got drunk."

"But you exaggerated. Spectre will punish me for something I haven't even done."

"Some punishment will do you a world of good or else you will never learn not to annoy people."

"Why you little... Get back here and I'll show you punishment!"

Remington only laughed and ran a little faster. Thunderhawk might hunt him over the hills now but knowing that Spectre would do the same to his son later that day was totally worth it.

"Wow, I didn't know that Rem also could be that evil", Sojourner chuckled.

"Well, what have you awaited", Locke replied. "He's a member of this family after all."


End file.
